


Her eyes...

by Vesta (Biggelois)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Gen, short stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Vesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel her eyes, probing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Premature Eyaculators. 100 words.

He could feel her eyes, probing. She knew what he wanted, how to give it. The lazy sweep of her gaze down his body sent shivers through him, she caressed him with that single look. He knew he was measured, weighted. Would he make do? Hopeful, he waited for approval.

He spread his legs, arched his back, pleasing, wanting. Her eyes on him a hot, sweeping touch he couldn't deny. His body responded; hardening, needing. She looked again, penetrated him. Laid him bare, open. That was him, how she made him, made him want, need. Reshaped by her gaze only.


End file.
